1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure and, more specifically, to a fishing lure capable of emitting sounds of a predetermined single frequency or plural frequencies in a predetermined frequency band simultaneously or in a sweeping manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures capable of emitting sound have been known in the prior art. The approach utilized in such prior art sound emitting lures has been to provide a vibrator which has a limited operating frequency and which emits mostly noise as opposed to a clear tone of one frequency or plural frequencies simultaneously or in a sweeping manner in a predetermined frequency band. This inability to provide a clear tone of predetermined frequency or group of frequencies results in a limited ability to attract fish when in use. The reason for this problem is that fish of different species each appear to be attracted to a particular single frequency or to a group of frequencies in a well defined frequency band. It is therefor necessary that the frequency or frequencies emitted by the fishing lure be within the frequency band required for catching the fish species of interest as well as to attract the fish in general. As stated above, the prior art noise producing fishing lures have been incapable of providing the type of tone required for providing a high rate of attraction for a fish.